Baby Scott?
by Southparkgrl81397
Summary: Haley thinks that she might be pregnant. FINSHED!
1. Wondering

Baby Scott? Chapter 1  
  
Haley is looking at her ceiling thinking to herself what she did with Nathan. She wondered if what she did with Nathan a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
"What did I do? How could I? I cant believe this? What am I gonna do?" Lucas comes in  
  
"hey Hales"  
  
"Hey" Haley jumped from shock  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I don't think I am?"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"No. Never mind. It's nothing"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. How is your mom?"  
  
"She is fine she is coming back tomorrow?"  
  
"That's good. How is Peyton and Brooke?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means you aren't telling me something"  
  
"What aren't you telling me Hales?"  
  
"I tell you everything?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you and Nathan"  
  
"What about me and Nathan?"  
  
"Have you to done it yet?"  
  
"None of your buniess"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"What makes you think you have a right asking that question?"  
  
"I don't I am sorry"  
  
"No just leave"  
  
"Hales"  
  
"Please get out now"  
  
"Fine" 


	2. Late

Chapter 2 Late  
  
Haley is thinking to herself  
  
"Ok. I am not feeling all right. What happens if I am? I can't be. I might be. I don't know. I have never been this confuse in my whole" Lucas walks in  
  
"Hales"  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
"I think we need to talk"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Your not feeling good am I right?"  
  
"Why is everyone on my case?"  
  
"Whose on your case?"  
  
"You my parents, Nathan"  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"I shouldn't tell you now"  
  
"Hales"  
  
"I am still mad at you"  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
"Are you? I can't trust any body no more"  
  
"Who can't you trust?"  
  
"Nathan"  
  
"Why Nathan? Have you slept with him?"  
  
Haley was scared to answer his question  
  
"Hales"  
  
"No"  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No I didn't sleep with him!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"I think you should go"  
  
"Ok" Lucas leaves  
  
"I have to talk to Nathan" She said to herself  
  
Haley goes to Nathan's house  
  
"Hi Deb is Nathan home?"  
  
"Yeah Sure. I'll go get him. NATHAN!"  
  
"What mom!"  
  
"Haley is here!"  
  
"You wanna know what I'll go to him"  
  
"Ok" Haley goes to Nathan's room  
  
"Nathan"  
  
"Hey. Are you ok?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"I'm late"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"No Nathan. I am late"  
  
Nathan looks at her. 


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 3 the Truth comes out  
  
Nathan talks to Haley  
  
"You can't be" Nathan said  
  
"I could be"  
  
"You can't be"  
  
"Nathan stop"  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
"Exusce me?"  
  
"Who is the father?"  
  
"You are and I am not even sure if I am"  
  
"I can't be the father"  
  
"The hell you are"  
  
"Haley are you sure?"  
  
"That I am pregnant? No. That you could be the father yes"  
  
"We never..."  
  
"Yeah we did"  
  
"Shit that's right"  
  
"You sound excited" Haley said sarcastically  
  
"What is my father gonna say?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. Whats the point anyway he moved out'  
  
"Still"  
  
"Nathan I thought I was gonna have more support then this. Stop acting like"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like your father" Haley leaves. Haley goes to Lucas's  
  
"Hales what wrong?"  
  
"I lied to you"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I slept with Nathan and I think I'm pregnant"  
  
"You lied to me?"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
You lied to me?"  
  
"Lucas"  
  
"I can't believe you lied to me"  
  
"I'm sorry" Haley said. About to cry  
  
"Haley I can't believe you"  
  
"What can't you believe me about?"  
  
"That you slept with Nathan"  
  
"Its what couples do"  
  
"Not when they dated a week"  
  
"Some people do"  
  
"Yeah when they are desperate!"  
  
"I am not desperate"  
  
"Have a funny way of showing"  
  
"Luke talk to me"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because we are best friend"  
  
"You can't be my best friend. My best friend doesn't have sex with her best's friend stupid ass brother. You must be think of a different Haley James"  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
"You wanna know what?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't talk to me"  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
"I mean it!" 


	4. Baby or No Baby?

Chapter 4 Baby or No Baby? Haley got sick of this so she is going to find out the results  
  
"Ok. In 3 minutes I will know. Why am I so nervous? Because I am about to be a mother duh?" Haley keeps looking at her watch "Why is this taking so long? I am so nervous. What happens if I am pregnant? Is Nathan gonna be around? Is Lucas gonna be around? I am scared and nervous. What happens if I am not pregnant? Is Nathan still gonna be around? Is Lucas? I don't know" Haley looks at her watch again. "Ok I'm ready" She picks up the test and looks. She starts to cry. It was blue. "Oh my god. I can't believe it. I have to tell Nathan and Luke"  
  
A/n Sorry this chapter so short but keep on reading 


	5. Kicked Out

Chapter 5 Kicked Out  
  
Haley is at Nathan's house. She rings the doorbell  
  
"Hi" Haley said  
  
"Come in" Nathan said  
  
"No we should talk out side"  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"I am pregnant"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I am sorry for the way I acted. I love you and I am gonna be in this baby life if you like it or not" Haley kisses Nathan  
  
"Who should be tell first"  
  
"My parents since we are here already"  
  
"Ok"  
  
A couple of hours later Haley was walking down the street and she sees Lucas.  
  
"I know you aren't talking to me because I lied but here is the truth. I am pregnant and Nathan is gonna help me raise this child. If you wanna be around that would be great if you don't well that would suck. I hope you stay in my life" Haley leaves  
  
The next morning Haley kinda felt better after telling her parents, Nathan's parents and Lucas. When she woke up her stuff was gone. She went down stairs and saw her stuff packed in a suitcase  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"Like you don't know," Haley's father said  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"We are kicking you out" Haley's father said  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am sorry sweetie" Haley's mother said  
  
"Don't be. You disobeyed us. So we are disobeying you. You are leaving. I don't care where you live or where you go just stay away from us and this house. Don't look back Haley James because you are not welcome back"  
  
Haley's mother is hysterical crying  
  
"I am sorry Haley" Haley's mother said  
  
"I know you are I knew this would be a work of master mine"  
  
"I didn't decide this for you I decide this for us" Haley's father said  
  
"What are you embarrass by me dad?"  
  
"At the time being yes"  
  
"Must suck right?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like that"  
  
"I don't live here anymore remember"  
  
Haley grabs her suitcases and leaves 


	6. What To Do!

Chapter 6 What to do?  
  
Haley is thinkin what to do now. She is at Lucas's door; Haley knocks on the door  
  
"Karen?"  
  
"Haley"  
  
"I guess you heard?"  
  
"I did. Do you need to talk?"  
  
"Yeah I do"  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Thanks" Haley comes in and puts down her suitcases  
  
"What do you need to talk about?"  
  
"I need somewhere to live"  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yeah if that's ok with you and Luke"  
  
"I am ok with it"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Unpack. Take the room next to mine"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Hour's later Lucas comes home  
  
"MOM!" Lucas sees Haley  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked  
  
"I live here"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My parents kicked me out"  
  
"They what?"  
  
"Kicked me.."  
  
"No I heard you"  
  
"When?"  
  
"This morning after I told them"  
  
"Haley I am sorry"  
  
"I know"  
  
"What can I do for you?"  
  
"Nothing....Right now"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Can I go out with Keith?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Guys night out"  
  
"What time will you be back?"  
  
"One a.m the latest?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Thanks. No beer and tattoos"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Go" Lucas leaves "What to do now?" Karen said  
  
"I don't know" Haley answered  
  
"Do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure Karen?"  
  
"Do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure Karen?"  
  
"After you have this baby make sure you find the right father for it"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"I don't wanna see you unhappy. You are like my daughter"  
  
"Thanks Karen"  
  
Karen and Haley hug 


	7. 9 months later

Chapter 7: 9 months later  
  
Haley is 9 months pregnant. Nathan is helping out the most he can and Haley stills lives with Karen and Lucas  
  
"Hales are you ok?" Lucas asked about ready to go somewhere  
  
"I am fine," Haley said while coming down the stairs  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Come on we are gonna be late"  
  
"Ok, Ok. God the hormones are sill in affect"  
  
"I heard that"  
  
"Well its true"  
  
"Is this gonna help me?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Then lets go"  
  
Lucas and Haley going to a friends wedding. Nathan and everyone else was gonna be there.  
  
"Hey sweetie" Nathan said to Haley  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Walks away  
  
"Hormones?" Nathan asked to Lucas  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Enough said"  
  
Peyton sees Haley and says hi  
  
"Hey" Peyton said  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Look at you"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I am fat"  
  
"Your not fat you are having a baby"  
  
"I want this pregnancy to be over"  
  
"I wouldn't blame you. How much longer?"  
  
"Any day now"  
  
"Wells that's good it should be over soon"  
  
"I guess I don't have to wait to long"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because my water just broke"  
  
"Ok, Ok I'll get Nathan"  
  
"Ok" Haley, said. Peyton goes to find Nathan  
  
"Nathan"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Haley is having the baby"  
  
"Ok. Where is she?"  
  
"At her table over there" Peyton points to the table  
  
"Thanks" Nathan goes to Haley and Lucas goes to Peyton  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"Haley is having her baby"  
  
"What?" Nathan and Haley go past Lucas and Peyton. Then Lucas and Peyton follow them to the hospital  
  
A couple of hours later Nathan comes out with a smile  
  
"What is it?" Peyton asked  
  
"It's a boy" Peyton gives Nathan a hug  
  
"That's great Nathan" Peyton said in excitement  
  
"That's great. Congratulations" Lucas said to Nathan  
  
"Thanks Man"  
  
A couple hours later Peyton and Lucas go see Haley and the baby  
  
"Hey" Haley said  
  
"Hey" Lucas said. Peyton looks at the baby  
  
"Wow he looks like Nathan" Peyton said  
  
"I know" Haley answered  
  
"Whats his name?" Lucas asked  
  
"Stan Michael James Scott"  
  
"Wow long name" Peyton said  
  
"Yeah Nathan and I agreed to have both our last names in his name"  
  
"That's good" Peyton said  
  
"Lucas. Do you hold your nephew?" Haley asked  
  
Lucas paused for a couple of moments and he answered "Yeah sure" Lucas picks up Stan  
  
"Hey Stan. I am your Uncle Luke. I am gonna teach you lots of things but your father should teach you how to play basketball but remember this I always have gum" Haley and Peyton laughed  
  
THE END! 


End file.
